


Forgotten home

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Series: Who Could Love a Broken Angel? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Annoyed Castiel (Supernatural), Art, Before everything, Calthazar, Drawing, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Heaven, M/M, Minor Balthazar/Castiel, Other, angels have fears, fear of forgetting, i tried using big words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: When Castiel isn't at war he spends his time drawing his surroundings. Balthazar comes to visit.-(Can be read as gen or slash)





	Forgotten home

It was quiet in heaven.

Castiel was sitting on a boulder, sketching the forest around him silently.

The birds chirped occasionally, but other than that, it was silent.

"Always in your own little world, eh Castiel?"

Castiel spun around before Balthazar could finish the first word, prepared to battle. Once he realized it was a fellow brother, one which was not going to fight him, Castiel relaxed. He turned around and went back to drawing his surroundings.

"I see, you're giving me the silent treatment." Balthazar nodded and walked around Castiel until he was at his right side. "You must remember, I am the one that saved your ass during the second war," he reminded.

Castiel scoffed. "And nearly killed me in the third," He muttered. There was silence, both waiting for the other to speak. Castiel looked down at his paper and up at Balthazar a few times before stating "If you're going to irritate me, at least let me draw you whilst you do so."

Balthazar chuckled, his gaze catching with Castiels."Sure. Just tell me where to sit."

Castiel pointed at a log a few meters in front of him and Balthazar walked towards it, sitting down where Castiel can look at him without moving his head.

It was silent once again. Balthazar took breathes that he did not need while Castiel was still, getting every line on his page down perfectly.

"You seem to have a thing for nature."

"Hmm"

"Always drawing it, or at least spending your time in it. I don't fully understand the appeal. I mean, you've been here a few hundred times in your life, yet you still come here and want to draw it, like you're afraid you'll lose a detail." Balthazar looked around the place. Any time when Castiel wasn't working he would walk around and take in nature. Before it was earth, until the garrison said that they can't have humans spotting him. Now, Castiel walks in circles around the forests surrounding heaven. "Tell me, what do you do with all your art?"

"Some I will bury," Castiel spoke "In the same spot I drew it in. Other's I will keep."

"Why?"

Castiel looked up, studying Balthazar. "Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"Does every action need to have a motive behind it?"

"No, but I find it very surprising that an angel would draw the same group of trees in different angles repeatedly, instead of practicing their skills or doing extra work in the garrison."

Castiel was silent, not looking up from the paper. The pencil made scratching noises against the rough object.

"Are you afraid that you will lose this, Castiel?"

Castiel stiffened, but otherwise didn't move. Balthazar watched every muscle. "I don't understand what you mean."

"This. This peace, this comfort. A place you can hide away and not be monitored under the judging eyes of others." Balthazar paused. "You're afraid of becoming lost in the sound,"

This time Castiel stopped drawing, still looking determinedly at the paper.

"I quite admire you Castiel. You're different. Angels believe that to exist you need to be understood. You need to have meaning, an you need to fit a certain rule. You don't. You break all the rules once known, and for that reason, they despise you. You had a different thought process from the others. You thought that paying attention to the beautiful things in life was more important than doing your studies. They were scared, so they tried to change you. They tried to contort you into something they understood, and once they realized that they were failing they started to push you away. They called you an abomination. They called you a mistake."

Balthazar looked to see that Castiel was finishing up the final lines.

"But you... you never thought that all mistakes were bad. You believed that there was good in everyone." Balthazar stood up once he saw Castiel put his pencil down. "Everyone except you." Instead of walking up to Castiel he turned to a tree and ran his fingers on the moss.

"I believe you are good. When the others called you a monster I called you Castiel. You are unique." Balthazar walked towards Castiel, who was watching his every movements. "Maybe you were never told by anyone that they loved you, and maybe they didn't. But you should know one thing; I love you." Balthazar peered at Catiel's drawing to find a picture - perfect version of himself on the paper. Not just that, but detail. Detail in everything. Castiel saw detail like no angel saw before.

"Good job, Castiel." Balthazar smiled and with that he flew away, leaving nothing to show that he was ever there.

The bird chirped a song and Castiel counted the notes as he looked at the paper in his hands.

Castiel pocketed his sketchbook.

That was an art piece he was going to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know if I should make more. Have a good day!


End file.
